Dirty Pictures
by LilGrrlBlue
Summary: Reedus has an eye for a certain Fairy Tail mage. When he realizes that he can never have her, he relies on his magic to fill the void. Reedus x Cana. Sort of.


Please keep in mind that I have never written smut, and it's been at least 10 years since I've written any sort of fiction. However, I do still read some, and want to give something back to the community. As for the pairing? Well, I think the more minor characters need love too!

**Dirty Pictures**

The room was loud, rowdy, and perhaps to some a bit dangerous. Another fight had sprung up, and soon even those who were minding their own business before were quickly goaded into joining the fray. Fists were flying, clothes were torn or otherwise discarded, and from one corner of the bar a man stood watching.

Deft hands captured the scene; Pencil quickly danced across paper to reveal the faces of those causing the ruckus. Smiling. Every one of them. Some were more obvious- the toothy grin of the dragon as his knuckles connected with icy flesh, or the awe-struck beaming of the water mage as her love interest somehow lost another article of clothing. Others tried to hide their amusement behind the facades of mirth and frustration. A dark haired women, enraged yet smirking, caught his eye as she escaped from the mob- swinging a large barrel to clear the way.

This was Fairy Tail, and the man was called Reedus Jonah.

Reedus had been a fixture at the guild for years. A fixture that sometimes seemed to fade into the background like part of the scenery. He was always there, but rarely noticed. He was a watcher, documenting the more exciting lives of his friends rather than taking part in their adventures. Not to say that he wasn't liked. He was on good terms with everybody- they trusted him. Any favor asked of him he was more than willing to accommodate. He would put himself at risk to help protect the guild and those it held. Reedus just never seemed to be anyone's first choice. Not the strongest, not the bravest, and not the most confident, Reedus never felt comfortable at the forefront of anything.

He was usually okay with that. Recently, though, he felt lonely. He felt _jealous_. Reedus was an artist, and as such he learned to read people in a unique way. In order to portray somebody on paper or canvas- to catch who they were at that second- one had to see their soul. To see the feelings in their heart even before they were known to the heart's owner. Reedus could look at the room of colleagues and see, through the fighting, the love that the teammates had for each other. It was the camaraderie shared by the others that made him lonely. He knew in his mind that he was part of the guild, but in his heart he was an outsider compared to even the new members.

It was the man sitting on the bar stool to his left that made him jealous. Or rather, the subtle glint in the eyes of the dark haired woman as she glanced in the man's direction. Reedus sighed silently to himself as the woman, Cana, walked to the bar and sat next to the other man. The other, completely clueless man. Cana was clearly lusting after Macao, and that bastard had no idea.

Cana tossed her barrel aside and ordered another drink. She raised it to Macao's, smiling at him, and seemingly as an afterthought, turned to raise it to Reedus. The smile she gave him was different: warm and cordial as opposed to the inviting, flirty grin from seconds prior. Even so, it was too soon that she looked away- back to Macao and her beverage.

Reedus sighed again, hastily gathering his things to leave for the night. He knew that he had no reason to hate Macao, and in fact he really didn't, but god damn it still hurt to see him unknowingly reject Cana's advances night after night. For a ladies man like that, he sure was blind. A handsome, charming idiot. Cana deserved better, but Reedus felt he had no right to even be thinking it.

"No woman would ever find me attractive," Reedus mentally cursed himself, "But it's my own damn fault."

He thought back to the day he had asked the Master to cast the magic on him which had made him a behemoth. Reedus had wanted to prove to the guild how committed he was to helping them, by sacrificing his slim, fit body to increase his magical potential. He didn't think to wonder how it might affect his personal life. Without the courage or confidence to apply himself to anything more dangerous than before, it didn't make a difference in how he could help others, either.

"Why would Cana even give a second glance to a useless, hideous person like me?" he muttered under his breath as he trod down the brick path towards his apartment. "If she would give me a chance- no- if I _deserved_ a chance...I would do everything in my power to keep her happy."

Arriving at the door, Reedus searched his belongings for the key, sinking when it was nowhere to be found. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have left in such a hurry- he'd left an entire bag back at the guild bar. However, he wasn't about to go back there tonight. Not with Cana and Macao still there- likely intoxicated.

"Intoxicated...intoxicating..." Reedus murmured, pulling out a pen and drawing a key on his own body. With a wisp of smoke, the key materialized and was used to enter the apartment. "Maybe she's got the right idea."

The large man pulled the white t-shirt off over his head and sat on a plush sofa, one of the only pieces of furniture in a room strewn with easels, light pens, paints, and half-finished works. The paints on the side table were soon in use- drawing bottle after bottle of wine on the soft expanse of his chest. The items conjured through his pict magic were never as good as the real thing, but the magic alcohol was getting the job done. Reedus just wanted a night free of worry, and to close his eyes without seeing her face...

...Her neck...her chest...trailing his fingers down the milky expanse of her never-quite-covered body. Even inebriated, his mind wouldn't let him escape those thoughts. In fact, the alcohol's effect seemed almost to make the thoughts more vivid. He imagined Cana's body as a canvas- ready and willing to receive his art. A brush stroke lightly trails its way from her throat, down her chest, across her stomach, and gently circling her navel. She's touching him, running her fingertips across his angled cheek and bringing his face forward to meet hers. He imagines her lips, so soft, pressed against his and parting slightly as an invitation. Reedus accepts, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He fantasizes that she tastes of spiced rum and sweet cream, dangerously intoxicating. His mind lets the image develop; he shudders in arousal as she's running her tongue down his neck and focuses her attention on his chest. So cool, so wet, almost as if she is painting him with her tongue.

_Exactly_ like being painted. Reedus snapped out of his fantasy as he realized that in his drunken lust, he had been painting his own chest. His eyes widened and his throat caught as he looked down and saw a very nearly completed image of exactly who he had been picturing. The only things missing were a certain sparkle in her eyes... and her clothes. Almost finished. In a few strokes of the brush, she could be tangible. She could be_ his_. He held the brush over the painting, hesitation evident in the way his hand was shaking. It was wrong. So wrong. His mind said no, but his cock had the alcohol on its side.

"If it's not really her, then nobody's getting hurt, right?" That single thought was enough to convince him. It was just for tonight. Just a bit of magic. Masturbation, really. No harm in that.

A cloud of smoke appeared as Reedus finalized the spell, and a weight fell onto his lap, making him hiss as his arousal was pressed between himself and ...Cana. No. Not Cana. The real Cana was still back at the guild. This copy was pretty damn good, though. He admired the gentle curve of her hips, pausing for a moment as if questioning his own actions before touching her. He had no reason to question. She was his creation, and would do as he willed.

So he willed her to kiss him. Kneeling over his thighs so that she could reach his face, Cana thrust both hands into the mass of orange hair and roughly pulled his lips toward hers, crushing his mouth, and sending what must have been lightning bolts to his erection. Reedus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the rest of her body against his, holding her tightly and throughly enjoying the feeling of her naked chest pressed against his own flesh. Slowly, she pulled away, deliberately grazing his nipple with a fingernail as she steadied herself, making him moan softly.

Sad as he was to lose the physical contact, now that she was standing up he could see the Cana copy's full body. The real Cana never left much to the imagination, with those bikini tops and tight pants. More than once he had seen her in a bathing suit. Nothing, though, was compared to this. Her breasts were full and round, pink nipples erect and just begging to be tasted. The smooth, pale skin was drawn taught over her stomach- not cut, but definitely firm. Following her abdomen down, Reedus' eyes met with a small, neatly trimmed patch of dark hair between her legs. His cock throbbed in his pants as he imagined sinking it into that well groomed slit. However, even though it wasn't the real Cana, Reedus wasn't about to just fuck her outright.

Cana must have sensed the man's desires, however, and pulled him to stand up. Weak-kneed with arousal, he nearly buckled when she squeezed him through his pants. He nearly fainted when she knelt down before him, deftly unbuttoning and pulling down the offending garment. Reedus lifted his feet one at a time to let the woman fully remove it. The length of his penis was straining at the fabric of a pair of basic black boxer briefs, and was mercifully freed through the fly by the kneeling Cana. She lightly wrapped her fingers around it and stroked up and down, causing the man to buck his hips for more contact. She squeezed the thickness more firmly, admiring the slight upward curve. A drop of moisture was forming at the tip, even though she had barely touched him.

Reedus looked down at Cana, and once again cursed the giant magic. He knew she was there; he could feel her there, but he couldn't see past his own massive body. So he was wholly unprepared for the moment that she took him into her mouth. The moan that escaped his own lips as she swirled her warm, wet tongue around the head could have disturbed the dead. As she began to slide her head back and forth with gentle suction, Reedus himself could have died from pleasure. Cana gradually increased the pace of her movements, one hand around the base of his shaft stroking in rhythm with her oral ministrations. As her lips moved, so did the fingers wrapped around his swollen member. The other hand rose, feathery touches trailing up inside of the man's thigh before cupping his balls through the fabric.

Panting heavily, Reedus ran his fingers through the chestnut brown hair of the woman before him. He was so close to release that he could practically see it, and so it was with a whimper that he pushed her away. Focus is needed to maintain a magical construct, and there was no way that he could maintain that focus through an orgasm. Construct or not- this was the closest Reedus ever felt he'd get to having the privilege of giving Cana the sort of pleasure he'd dreamed about, and he didn't want to pass up the chance to taste her.

Delicately, Reedus pulled the woman up from her kneeling position and sat her on the edge of the sofa. He placed his lips upon hers briefly, impatient and eager to explore more of the beautiful body before him. Dexterous hands ran down Cana's chest, cupping her full breasts and brushing her nipples with both thumbs. Encouraged by a sudden intake of breath, Reedus leaned forward to take one of the pert nubs into his mouth. As he gently suckled, on one, his fingers pinched the other, resulting in a sharp hiss. Despite the noise, Reedus felt her body push toward him as if seeking more. Who was he to deny such a request? Rolling her nipple between his digits, he caught the other in his teeth. Cana groaned and grabbed at the back of his head to hold it to her, but the man pulled back anyways to stare directly at her now flushed face.

"Such a dirty girl." Reedus huskily declared.

Cana smirked, returning his gaze, and spread open her thighs. If it were a staring contest, she'd have won immediately as the man's eyes became transfixed on the treasure presented to him. Below the triangle of dark hair, the women's lower lips parted to show everything- including the fact that she was quite wet with arousal. Reedus didn't hesitate to accept the offering. Kneeling he quickly located her swollen clitoris and pressed his tongue against it.

Head rolled back, Cana moaned softly as she was stimulated, but soon became louder as two fingers slowly pressed into her vagina and added to the sensations. Reedus slid his finders in and out- searching along the hot, silky passage for the spot that would make her crazy. Soon he located a spongy area on the inner wall, which upon pressing elicited a guttural noise from the woman that went straight to his groin. The man was painfully hard, but persisted in focusing on her pleasure before his own. Thus, he continued to attend to Cana's clit with his tongue, and increased the speed at which his fingertips worked within her.

Soon, the woman's moans were becoming more ragged, and her hands grasped at the back of Reedus' head. With a cry, her legs locked at the knees, and her toes curled. Reedus could feel Cana's pulse race as she climaxed. Before it could slow again- before she could catch her breath- the man between her legs had risen to meet her mouth.

As he kissed her, he lifted her body by the waist- breaking lip contact only long enough to lay her on the floor. The look in the man's eyes, hungry with lust, asked permission as his body was positioned over hers. Cana nodded, lifting her knees and rolling her hips upward to allow access. Reedus steadied himself with one hand, and used the other to guide his cock into her wet and willing hole. With one thrust, he with fully inside her. The sensations were so fantastic: tight, smooth, and so fucking hot. It was almost enough to make him cum then and there. He was almost afraid to move for fear of it ending.

Then Cana's mouth found a nipple on the giant above her. As she teased it with her teeth, Reedus couldn't help but buck his hips. There was no stopping then. Too much lust had been pent up- not just from tonight, but from every time he had laid eyes on Cana for the last several months. Ever since he really noticed her,- since he realized that, under the drunken mess most that everybody else saw, she was something truly special.

Reedus could feel the pressure quickly growing as he pumped in and out of the magical construct shaped like Cana. It was an amazing feeling, but it was with a pang of guilt that he cried out her name as he climaxed. What should have been contended afterglow became a feeling of regret. Fake Cana disappeared as he tucked himself back into his underwear and sat up to sit with his back against the sofa.

"She wasn't real. It didn't hurt anybody. So why do I feel so rotten?" Reedus choked, trying not to let the tears start. "Why do I feel like I've betrayed her? It wasn't her, and she doesn't want me anyways."

The tears began to make their way out despite the man's efforts. As they spilled out, he began to sob. Curled up on his living room floor, a self-inflicted sticky mess, he cried. He wasn't sure how he could ever face Cana again, knowing what he'd just done in his drunken lust. Even if nobody ever found out, it would weigh on his conscience.

"I'm sorry, Cana" he wept to himself over and over, like a mantra. "I'm sorry..." It was like this that Reedus fell asleep, curled up on the floor and wet with tears of guilt.

Hours later, the sun began to shine through the windows onto the red-haired man. He stretched and tried to shut his eyes against the bright light. Suddenly, he recalled the incident that had occurred the previous night...and that with the room this bright then... Reedus recoiled at the thought that his blinds were open the entire time. At least he was on the top floor, and the apartment didn't directly face another. Nobody should have seen him, but the thought was mortifying. Almost as mortifying as the thought of going to the guild today, and seeing...her.

Eventually, after a long shower, and change of clothes, Reedus stood at the front door. Hand on the doorknob, he was frozen. He knew that Cana would be at the guild, and he knew he wouldn't be able to see her without thinking of what he'd done. If he didn't deserve a woman like her before- there was no way he did now.

With a feeling of dread, the knob did eventually turn. Opening the door and beginning to walk out, Reedus nearly tripped over something on the doormat. His heart sank as he realized what it was- the bag he had left at the guild bar the night before. Somebody had left it there. As he picked it up, a note slipped out of the front pocket. The man glanced at the somewhat sloppy yet feminine handwriting and thought he was going to be sick. There was only one person with that handwriting.

_"You left this at the bar, so I thought I'd deliver it to you at home. Too bad you left so early,_

_but it looked like you found your own fun. Buy me a drink sometime and maybe I could get to know you better._

_XX_

_-Cana_

_PS: I'm actually clean shaven, but otherwise you were spot on"_


End file.
